


So Funny!

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily loves hanging out with her brother and his friends, but do they like it as much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Funny!

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant  
>  **Author’s Notes:** Can't believe this is already part 19 of this series!  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Lily Luna Potter loved to hang out in Gryffindor with her brother and his friends. She still couldn’t understand how she’d ended up in Slytherin.

Albus Severus Potter was starting to enjoy having his little sister around, though he would never admit that to anyone but himself.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy thought that Lily was wonderful to have hanging around. He was always trying to get Albus to stop complaining about it.

Rose Maria Weasley didn’t care who hung around with her and the boys; she was always too busy studying to really notice anyways.

Lily bounced over to where Albus, Scorpius and Rose were sitting at a small round table in the corner of the Gryffindor Common Room. Rose glanced up from the book she was reading and nodded a hello. Scorpius grinned, “Hello Lily.”

Lily sat down next to the blonde and smiled back, “Hey!”

“What do you want?” Albus asked hotly.

“Al! Be nice,” Scorpius admonished.

Albus scowled at his best friend before turning toward his sister, “Hi Lils.”

Lily’s smile widened; she knew that her brother enjoyed having her around because he was the only one that had given her a nickname. “What’re you guys up to?”

“Rose is reading next weeks Charm lesson,” Scorpius told her, rolling his eyes.

“And those two are supposed to be writing their essays for Defense,” Rose countered, bestowing a harsh look on both Albus and Scorpius.

“Aw, come on Rose, that essay isn’t due until tomorrow afternoon. We’ve still got plenty of time,” Albus assured her.

Rose shook her head disapprovingly before going back to her reading. Lily laughed, “You guys are so funny!”


End file.
